Although work-out regimens and exercise equipment are popular and widely available, very few offer both upper and lower body conditioning, simultaneous aerobic and anaerobic training, and fewer offer mixed activity for muscle confusion (i.e., providing varied muscle stress over time, by varying exercise, sets, repetitions and resistance, to avoid muscle accommodation.